And that is the end of the story
by Thalia606
Summary: Hicke har alltid litat mer på Tandlöse än på någon annan av sina vänner, oräkneliga gånger anförtrott honom med sitt liv. Men när de båda vännerna står inför Drago och hans alfa tvingas Hicke inse att hans vänskap med Tandlöse, precis som kärleken till Astrid, inte är evig, allt måste få ett slut, och det på det grymmaste, mest hänsynslösa sätt man kan tänka sig. Karaktärs död.


**Hallå! Nu var det ett tag sedan jag lade upp något, men som ni ser är jag, uppenbarligen, inte död.**

 **Det här kapitlet har legat färdigskrivet ett bra tag nu, så jag tänkte att var dags att publicera det.**

 **Varning: jag äger inget, alla karaktärer tillhör Dreamworks.**

 **Ps: för er som just upptäckt det här med fanfiction, kan jag berätta att det inte krävs något konto, för att lämna en review, så känn er fria att kommentera om ni vill.**

* * *

Hicke backade ifrån Tandlöse medan draken närmade sig under fientligt morrande. "Tandlöse, lägg av vad är det med dig?" Hicke förstod inte, vad hade flugit i Tandlöse? Han hade inte bettet sig så här sedan Hicke tränat honom, och inte ens då hade han varit särskilt aggressiv, utan hade som minst bara morrat varnande.

Tandlöse fräste och morrade irriterat, medan han visade huggtänderna. Det här var inte som de gånger då Tandlöse morrat åt Hicke för att sedan lekfullt jaga honom genom byn. Första gången det hände hade Hicke trott att Tandlöse skadat sig, men morrandet och jakten var inget annat än en rolig lek för Tandlöse.

Då Tandlöse fått ner Hicke på rygg, i gräset och sedan börjat slicka honom över ansiktet, förstod Hicke att Tandlöse aldrig villat skada honom, bara få honom att springa, så att de kunde leka kull.

Detta var annorlunda, Tandlöses ljusgröna ögon stirrade blint framför sig, och pupillerna hade blivit till smala springor. "Nej, nej, vad gör du? Sluta nu."

Hicke sträckte ut en hand, för att bliga draken men Tandlöse fortsatte morra och betrakta honom, som om Hicke vore hans nästa måltid. "Stopp, vakna nu!"

För sent insåg Hicke att han blivit intryckt i ett hörn, med en massiv isväg bakom sig och en aggressiv, mordlysten drake framför sig. Tandlöse öppnade munnen på vid gavel, och ett lilla sken flammade upp i gapet på honom. "Tandlöse, nej, Tandlöse, gör det inte. SLUTA!"

Det var det sista han skulle höra, ljudet av sin egen röst över den frusna tundran. Hur han bad sin vän att ta sitt förnuft till fånga, att inte mörda honom, men hans bön föll för döva öron då Tandlöse öppnade munnen, för att låta döden sänka sina svarta vingar över honom.

Nästa sak som hände gick snabbt, och ändå otroligt långsamt. Hicke hörde Astrid ropa hans namn över slagfältet, såg henne komma springande mot honom, som om hon försökte skydda honom från döden, som om tanken på att dö inte skrämde henne. _Nej,_ han kunde inte låta Astrid sona för hans misstag, det var inte rätt. Nu hade hon bara några få steg kvar, ett par till och hennes liv skulle vara över, tanken var outhärdlig. Just som hon sträckte ut handen mot honom knuffade han undan henne.

* * *

Astrid föll på rygg av slaget hon fått, men det hindrade henne inte från att höra hur Tandlöse avfyrade ett plasmaskott, mot sin ryttare. Tystnaden som följde var öronbedövande, inget rörde sig, det var som om tiden stannat. Astrid kom snabbt på fötter och såg bort mot platsen hon stått bara några sekunder tidigare.

Hicke hade fallit ihop och låg nu orörlig, med ett lager av is över sig. Astrid rusade fram, föll på knä bredvid honom och började snabbt slänga isen åt sidan. Hicke rörde sig inte, han låg fullkomligt stilla.

 _Nej, nej, nej, nej, nej._ Astrid vände Hicke så att han blev liggande på rygg, han var blek, väldigt blek, hans rödbruna hår föll ner i ögonen på honom och det rykte vagt om hans kläder. Astrid lade darrande en hand över hjärtat på Hicke, medan hon bad en tyst bön till varje gud hon kunde komma på, men ingenting, bara fullkomlig tystnad.

Astrid kände för att skrika och slå Hicke men gjorde det inte, istället lyfte hon upp honom, så att hans huvud vilade mot hennes axel.

"Hicke..." Astrid strök med handen över hans bleka kind, som redan nu kändes kallare än vanligt. Astrid förstod inte varför striden inte avbrutits, varför inte allt omkring henne mörknat och blivit kallt, eller hur världen kunde fortsätta existera, som om ingenting hänt, Hicke låg och sov i hennes famn, en sömn han aldrig skulle vakna ur. Astrid kände hur något rann nerför hennes kinder, likt tårar, men det kunde det inte vara, eftersom att Astrid aldrig grät.

Ljudet av steg som snabbt närmade sig fick Astrid att höja huvudet. Tryggvåld och en kvinna, som Astrid antog måste vara Hickes mor, skyndade fram och knäböjde framför de. "Min pojk." Tryggvåld strök Hicke försiktigt över håret, medan han betraktade honom sorgset, ett uttryck Astrid inte tyckte passade honom. Hickes mor, Astrid drog sig till minnes att Tryggvåld kallat henne Valka, verkade själv inte ett uns mindre sorgsen. Hon satt bara där, med tårfyllda ögon och såg på sin son, som om hon inte riktigt kunde förstå skälva innebörden, av vad hon egentligen såg.

Tystnaden som fallit över de avbröts plötsligt av ett svagt spinnande, _Tandlöse._ Astrid hade nästan glömt bort honom, men nu närmade han sig medan han såg på Hicke med sorgsna ögon. _En mördares oförstående blick._

Tandlöse nosade lite på Hicke, kved oroligt och slickade honom över kinden, i ett försök att väcka honom. Någonting brast inom Astrid, hon tålde inte se Tandlöse nära Hicke nu, efter vad han gjort.

"Nej, rör honom inte!" skrek hon och knuffade omilt undan draken. Tandlöse såg på henne med undrande blick, han förstod inte, _vad hade han gjort för fel den här gången?_ Astrid skrek medan hon gestikulerade vilt. "Har inte du gjort tillräckligt? Försvinn, stick härifrån, iväg med dig!" Tandlöse backade ifrån henne och kved sorgset innan han försvann, som en skamsen hund.

Valka såg sorgset efter Tandlöse, då han försvann men gjorde ingen ansatts att följa efter honom. "Det är inte hans fel, det vet du." sa Valka då Astrid sjönk ihop bredvid Hicke, fullkomligt förkrossad.

Valka fortsatte tala men Astrid hörde henne inte, hon såg bara på Hicke, utan att riktigt förstå hur Valka kunde vara så lugn, så behärskad med hans död. Valkas ord ekade inom Astrid, _"det är inte hans fel."_ Astrid kände hur ilskan slöt sig om hennes hjärta och tog upp en del av sorgen. _Din son ligger död framför dig och du skyller inte mördaren för det._

Astrid hade inte hört vad Hicke och Drago talat om, utan visste bara att Drago hade vrålat, sedan pekat på Hicke med sin stav och att Tandlöse vänt sig mot sin ryttare, beredd att döda. _Nej,_ tillrättavisade hon sig själv. _Tandlöse skulle aldrig skada Hicke, han skulle hellre dö än att skada honom._ Astrid skämdes nu över hur hon skrikit åt Tandlöse, hon ville leta rätt på honom, säga att det som hänt inte var hans fel, men förmådde inte röra sig.

* * *

 **Så, vad tycker ni om första kapitlet? Något jag kunde utvecklat eller tagit med från filmen? Skicka en review och berätta.**


End file.
